Power Rangers Element Charge (Reload)
by Red Liner123
Summary: The Shadow King was brought back from the Shadow prison and begins to attack the Emerald City. It's up to five ordinary teenagers, who were summoned by Princess Aurora, to save the city by becoming the Power Rangers Element Charge.
1. Element 1

Element 1: Rise of the Elements, Part 1:

 **(Theme Song Starts)**

 _ **Narration:**_

 _Fire,Water,Lightining ,Earth, and Wind. These are the five elements of power. The Shadow King was brought back from the Shadow prison and begins to attack the Emerald City. It's up to five ordinary teenagers,_  
 _who were summoned by Princess Aurora, to save the city by becoming the Power Rangers Element Charge._

Element Rangers: **Element Change!**

 _The magical battle begins._

 **(Narration ends and the music starts to play. Cue-Power Rangers Dino Charge Theme Song)  
**

 **Power Rangers(x4)**

 **In a world full of strife, we must fight to survive**

 **Try to break the chains that divide**

 **There is only one chance, to take the right stance**

 **Hold tight keep our power alive**

 **Go, go Power Rangers**

 **Don't you ever stop  
**

 **Go, go Power Rangers**

 **You will rise up to the top**

 **Rangers forever, Element Charge all together**

 **Power Rangers(x4)**

 **Power Rangers Element Charge**

 **(Theme song ends)**

In a distant plant not far from our own(Emerald City) was a dark and almost feared plant, where a evil and most feared being in the entire galaxy called The Shadow King. He wore a black clock filled with the souls of his ancestors before him and mysterious and ancient writing all over his body. He has golden skeleton like arms and a face that will scar the shit out of you. He was imprisoned in Shadow Prison for a thousand of years by magical princess named Princess Aurora, and now he is stuck on the lost black planet, medicating and recharging his power so that he can become strong and powerful to break free.

Then a figure wearing a black, silver and a every revealing battle uniform is waiting with a evil smirk on her face as she walks up to the prison door and sees the medicating criminal, holding a key.

The Shadow King: 'Can't you see I am meditating? Please do not disturb me.' **(He then opens his eyes and sees the lady in black standing there and then unlocking the cage door)**

Figure:'Well, I'll take that as a thank you for breaking you out of this hellhole'.

 **(the Shadow King then slowly rises from his sitting position and walks out of the Cell. As he walks by, he sees dead body of all of the guards that tried to face his servant. A menacing grin appeared on scary face as pushes guards out his way with his powers)  
**

The Shadow King: 'I see that you have been busy, haven't you Zarlia?'

Zarlia: Well, I may have caused a little bit of trouble in this place, is that a problem master?

 **(He shakes his head, Meaning that he likes the destruction of dead bodies around him. As he exits and destroys the Shadow prison with all of the rest of the guards in it, he takes a slow deep breath)**

Zarlia: 'So, what are you going to do to celebrate your break out of this prison my lord?'

 **(He then lets out all of the air, and looks at Zarlia with a evil grin)**

The Shadow King: Only to pick up where I left off after that nuisance of a princess sealed me away in that prison. To squish the planet that she sworn to protect, and rebuild it in my own image. Get all of my soldiers ready for battle. You will be leading them into battle. Make sure that Emerald City is permanently cleaned. so I can rule it.

Zarlia: As you wish, my lord.(S **he bows to her master and says a ancient spell that turns normal dust into mindless soldiers tiger/dragon like creatures called Phoenix-Claws)** Come with me and destroy Emerald City.

 **(The Phoenix-Claws cheered and roared as Zarlia leads them to Emerald City,leaving The Shadow King behind as he creates** **kingdom out of all of the bricks and sits on a throne with one leg up)**

The Shadow King: Finally, Emerald City will be mine, and then the entire universe! **(He laughs evilly)** **  
**

 **(It cuts away from the Kingdom to a light blue planet simply named "Emerald City". Everyone is doing their usual routine, either going to work, or going to school after the Holidays. All of the people were happy about how they are living right now and wouldn't want to change for anything in the universe)**

 **(It goes a classroom at the Emerald City Middle School, where we see teenagers socializing with their friends. We focus on two girls. The first has green eyes with blonde hair. On top of her head is a pink cap with two points that resembles a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes with long purple stockings. She wears a blue**  
 **and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt, and white panties. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open. Whilst the second girl** **has peach and cream fair skin, maya blue eyes, and long platinum-blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with long bangs framing the right side of her face. She has a ponytail extends to her waist. She also wears a purple high-collared blouse with a matching apron skirt, and bandages on her abdomen and legs. She wears her forehead protector as a belt, has small hoop-earrings and donned purple and white elbow warmers, though she abandons them later on. The two girls are called Zoe Orimoto and Ino Yamanaka.)**

Zoe:'What do you think of my outfit that I got from my vacation in Italy?

 **(Ino looks at her best friend's outfit and put a jokey grin on her face)**

Ino: Do you want the honest answer or the answer that make you upset?

 **(Zoe makes a angry face at her whilst Ino carries on making herself pretty and gorgeous using her make-up set that she brought to school)**

Zoe:'That's very funny Ino. **(sarcastically)** Why are you doing your extra make-up now?'

Ino:'You know why. It's because of the new student joining the school this year, and I need to be prepare that if he's cute so I can move him to my side. If you know what I mean.'

Zoe: 'Yeah, that's what you did last year with Haruka and the year after that with Manic.'

Ino: 'Shut up! I had different reasons why I used to used to have feelings for those two boys. But when I got to know, my feelings for them dropped.'

Haruka: 'You know we are literally next to you two.'

 **(Next to Ino is a muscular boy** **with short, straight black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white buttoned short sleeved shirt with a blue** **necktie,** **gray trousers and blue sneakers and next to Zoe is a half boy, half hedgehog with green spikes for hair and black eyes. He wears a green shirt with a red vest, black spiked wristbands, an orange fanny-pack and white and red shoes. The two boys are named Haruka Nanase and Manic The Hedgehog(Literally a half boy, half hedgehog)  
**

Manic: 'Yeah dudettes, and if we become friends with this new student, I hope he doesn't get tricked by blondie no#2 over there.' **(points at Ino)**

Ino: 'Says the Hedgehog that keeps on getting bad grades and spends his spare time playing the drums with his brother and sister, and STOP CALLING ME DUDETTE!'

 **(Both Zoe, Haruka and Manic start laughing seeing Ino throw a tantrum as the class bell rang and the other students take their seats, and the subject teacher for the period walks into the room fixing her glasses and stand in front of the class, who are now silent once she entered the room)  
**

Teacher: Okay class, before we get to today's lesson, as you all know we got new student joining us. **(turning to the classroom door)** Mr Cunningham, please come on.

Zoe: **(whispers to Ino)'** Get ready.'

 **(As the classroom door opens, the new student walks into the room. The entire students(mainly the girls) voices said 'He's cute as he walks in. He is a slim-built boy with natural tyrian purple hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wears a red t-shirt with a white line that curls up into a strange 'G' symbol on it. He also has a dark slate gray jacket that has long sleeves and pockets. He wears black skinny jeans that fit very well with the rest of his outfit and to complete his outfit are purple shoes)**

 **(As he goes in front of the class, he grabs a whiteboard from the teacher's table and writes his name on the board. On the board it says "Randy Cunningham")**

Teacher:' Why don't you introduce yourself please.'

Randy:' My name is Randy Cunningham. I hope we get along with each other.'

Teacher: 'Randy over here moved from Norrisville City to Emerald City, so I expect that you should treat him like you treat each other.'

 **(Both Zoe and Ino eyes turns into hearts as they awed over Randy)**

Ino and Zoe: 'Oh, we will.'

 **(Manic's and Haruka's face plant their tables as the girls immediately fall in love with the new kid)**

Manic: 'I'm telling ya bro, those two are totally the same.'

Haruka: **(sighs)'** I know Manic, I know.'

 **(It then cuts to a mysterious and very tall tower, where a princess with blonde hair and a blue dress complete with a golden tiara and necklace is sleeping on a white bed. It looks like she has been sleeping for ten thousand years, sleeping on the bed lifeless. Until she slowly starts to open her eyes and magically rises up and lands with feet on the floor, summoning three old ladies. One wearing** **a red gown** , **the second wearing a green gown and the last wearing a blue gown)**

The blue gowned lady: **(she yawns)** 'man, that was a beautiful sleep. I wish that we slept a little longer though.'

The Red gown lady: 'Merryweather, don't be lazy at a time like this, Aurora wouldn't of woke us all up if it was something important. Right my dear?'

Aurora: 'Indeed, Flora, Fauna, Merryweather.'

 **(The three fairies now called Flora, Fauna and Merryweather kneel down before princess named Aurora)**

Aurora: I have sensed great evil power going around the world.

Flora: **(she gasps and her eyes widen)** Don't you think that, _he_ broke out, didn't he?

 **(She slowly nods)**

Fauna: What do you think we should do? I don't think you have enough power to imprison him.

Aurora: I'm afraid I don't, the three of you need to recruit a group of people that are the most energetic and exemplify our human spirit.

Merryweather: Wait, energetic people? She's not going to say what I think she's going say.

Aurora: Teleport me five... teenagers.

 **(the three fairies bow and wave their wands to find five teenagers to fight this great evil)**

 **(Meanwhile back at school, Randy is walking to his locker to put some of his books in his bag. As he opens the locker and put books and private stuff in his bag, He feels someone touches his shoulder)**

Randy: 'What The Juice?'

 **(He turns around and sees Ino standing in front of her with a flirty smirk on her face)**

Randy: 'Oh. Your the girl that was in my English class.'

 **(She then walks a bit closer him, making him a bit nervous and blush a bit as he has his back behind his locker)**

Ino: 'And I believe that you're the new kid. You wouldn't mind if I show you... around the school would you?'

 **(Randy gulps as Ino puts a sexy grin and puts her hand on Randy's shoulder. Suddenly, she was grabbed by the arm and moved away from both Zoe and Manic, leaving a frozen and surprised Randy as Haruka approaches to him)**

Haruka: 'We are so sorry about friend over there, for she can be a bit surprising and shocking sometimes.'

Randy: 'Well, there's a lot of things that are surprising about her, and I don't know whether to be okay with it or not.'

 **(Randy looks at the direction of Ino who is trying to get Zoe and Manic let go of her. As they going to the school canteen, both Manic and Zoe start glowing green and pink, scream and disappear with Ino falling headfirst on the floor, confused on what happened to them)**

Ino: 'Zoe? Manic?

 **(Haruka and Randy see that Zoe and Manic are gone, both confused)**

Haruka: Ino? Where are they?

Ino: 'I don't know where...'

 **(Then Ino starts glowing yellow, screams and disappears. Leaving a scared Randy and Haruka standing there)**

Randy: 'Oh, my, Ninja. What is happening right now.'

Haruka: 'This is physically impossiBLE!'

 **(Both Randy and Haruka turn red and blue, scream and disappear from the school. The five teenagers then land on a soft floor next to a bed)**

 **(They all start to stand up and look around the place that they magically teleported to and walk around the bedroom)**

Manic: 'Uh dudes, where are we right now?'

Haruka: 'Most importantly how do we get here in the first place? It's impossible that teleportation can be...'

Ino:'AHH!'

 **(Haruka interrupted by Ino screaming and trying to swipe away three coloured bugs)**

Ino: 'Get away from me! You stupid flies! AHHHH!'

 **(The three flies then transform into three old ladies with weird sticks)**

Fauna: 'What a rude little girl you are! Are you sure we pick the right person?'

Zoe: 'Wait, you guys brought us here? Also are you three fairies?' **(Turning her concerned face into a smile and excited face)**

 **(They then nod and smile at the pink-hatted girl)**

Ino: 'Okay Z, let's not change the subject and get to the main point. Why the hell do you bring us here?'

Randy: 'Uh, guys?'

 **(They all turn around and see Princess Aurora standing in front of him. They all flinch in fear a bit)**

Aurora: 'Hello dear friends.'

 **(The five teenagers start to back up from her and the fairies fly next to her)**

Aurora: 'Do not be alarmed, I am the Princess of light, Princess Aurora and welcome to my castle.'

Randy: 'Do you say 'the' Princess Aurora?'

Aurora: 'Ah, so you've heard of me young one?'

Randy: 'Heard of you? I used to read stories about you and how you lead many powerful warrior into battle. It was so 'BRUCE!'

 **(Everyone looks at Randy weirdly)**

Randy: 'What?'

Aurora: 'I know it is a pleasure that someone know about me, however you all need to know that your world is in danger.'

Ino: 'In danger? You don't mean that...'

 **(The three fairies wave their wands and show a video of the Shadow King attacking the city)**

Flora: 'Listen closely children, this is the Shadow King. A powerful and menacing being that was sealed away by the Princess over here and locked him away in a place named the Shadow Prison.'

Merrywhether: 'However somehow he managed to get escape the prison kill all the guard in the prison, and with the help of his minions and soldiers, he plans to destroy you so called Emerald City and rebuild it in his own image.'

 **(Flora, Fauna and Merrywheather put down their wands down and the video disappears)**

Zoe: 'Okay, so like what does this have to do with all of us?'

 **(Aurora stand in front of the fairies and presents five different elements to the five)**

Aurora: 'I know this might sound really hard believe, but you five have been chosen to form elite team to stop Shadow King, the five have brilliant skills and talents and must use them to stop his terrifying destruction, you five have been chosen... to become Power Rangers.'

Manic: 'Shut, up!'

Ino: 'Us? Power Rangers? This must be a dream, somebody pinch me.'

 **(Then Zoe pinches Ino's arm)**

Ino: 'OW!I didn't mean that literally!'

 **(Zoe give cheeky grin at Ino)**

Randy: 'This is crazy. Why us?'

Aurora: 'Ladies?'

 **(The fairies shows a tribute video of Haruka swimming and her using his intelligence)**

Aurora: 'Haruka, you may be a quiet person, but you have brilliant intelligences that will help us one day and your strength is a elegant as the water.'

 **(Haruka had a surprised looked on his face as a video of the blue element ranger with his weapon, posing)**

Aurora: 'You will command the seas as the Blue Element Ranger'.

Haruka: Hmm, seems interesting.

 **(The fairies then shows a tribute video of Ino using her ninja skills in battle)**

Aurora: 'Ino, you a cheerful girl that really cares about the people around you and have sharp ninja relaxes as fast as Lightning.'

Randy: 'Your a ninja?'

 **(The Yellow Element Ranger poses with her weapon in her hand)**

Aurora: 'As of that, I am making you the Yellow Element Ranger and will control the element of Lightning.'

Ino: 'This is unbelievable, but on second thought it might be cool.'

 **(the fairies after shows a tribute video of Manic playing the drums)**

Aurora: 'There is no one with the most energetic skills and the strength of a tree like you Manic, you will quake the earth as the Green Element Ranger.'

 **(The Green Element Ranger poses with his weapon in his hand)**

Manic: 'Dude...'

 **(Then a video tribute of Zoe appears doing gymnastics and cycling)**

Aurora: 'Then there is you Zoe, you are not afraid to speak your mind and have a very kind nature and a good heart. You are brilliant gymnast and a excellent cyclist and they are as graceful as the wind. You will use these powers to become the Pink Element Ranger.'

 **(The Pink Element Ranger pose with her weapon in her hand)**

Zoe:'Stupefacente' **(amazing)**

 **(The four teens look at Zoe. Confused on what she said)**

Randy: 'Uhh, What the..'

Zoe: 'It's Italian for amazing. Keep up!'

 **(Randy flinches a bit and turns around to see a tribute video of him doing martial arts)**

Aurora: 'And finally there is Randy. You have a pure heart and courage to help people who are in trouble, even if they've been mean to you or anyone else.'

Randy: 'I'm not going to deny that.'

 **(Finally The Red Element Ranger poses with his weapons in his hand)**

Aurora: 'Since you have proven yourself many times that you will protect people no matter who they are and what they did, You will be the Red Element Ranger and with the powers of Fire, you will serve as the team's Leader.'

Randy: 'Okay... **(he looks aright with it, but flinches and looks back at Aurora. Surprised)** wait, me? As a Leader? Nah, you must of gotten the wrong guy. I'm no leader yet alone a Power Ranger, I'm just a freshman.'

 **(the video tribute end and Flora walks to Randy)**

Flora: 'Randy, Princess Aurora wouldn't of chose you to become a Power Ranger and a leader if she didn't see a strong burning passion inside of you.'

Manic: 'Red Dude, I may have met you for a few minutes, but what I do know is that you are capable to do this awesome job.'

 **(Ino, Haruka, and Zoe nod agreeing with Manic)**

Randy: 'So let me get this straight. Princess Aurora is telling us that we need to fight a powerful being as multi-coloured superheroes with the powers of the element?'

Merrywhether: 'Yep.'

 **(The three fairies wave their wands as put five wrist devices on their arms)**

Haruka: 'Wow, what are these things?'

Aurora: 'Those are your Element Morphers. By pressing the gems inside of them and shouting 'Element Change', you will morph into your Ranger forms and will be granted exceptional powers of elements, amazing weapons, and Zords. Which can combined into the powerful machine called the 'Megazord'.

Zoe: 'Element Morphers? Zords? A Megazord? Just how do we use this stuff.'

Aurora: 'All will be revealed in time.'

 **(Then their Element Morphers start blinking meaning that there is trouble. A map of the city appears on the Morphers)**

Haruka: 'What is this? A map of Emerald City?'

Merrywhether: 'The Phoenix-Claws are at downtown.'

Aurora: 'Element Rangers, your mission to protect the world starts now.'

Randy: 'Wait, we have more questions to ASK YOU!'

 **(The five teleport back to Emerald City, but in downtown and land on the ground as they grunt in pain and in annoyances)**

Randy: 'That's it... someone needs to... make these Morphers to teleport in the places we want... on our own.'

Haruka: 'Way ahead of ya'.

 **(They all get up from the floor and look around for the enemies)**

Ino: 'So, where are those Phoenix-Claws the blue chicks talked about?'

 **(Footsteps starts getting closer)**

Manic: 'I think they've found us.'

 **(The Phoenix-Claws standing in front of them, make the five jump a bit)**

Randy: 'Okay I admit it, this is the weirdest first day of school EVER!'

 **(Commercial breaks)**

 **(After the commercial, The five teens get fighting stances ready at the sight of the of the minions of the Shadow King)**

Manic: 'Okay, we have two choices. We try reason with them and hope that they leave Emerald City alone.'

 **(They shoot laser at the five teens. They gasp and dodge the lasers shots)**

Zoe: 'Or there's option 2...'

Randy: 'We fight!'

 **(Cue-Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie OST- Are you Ready as the five teen prepare to fight)**

Randy: 'Guys, spread out and take out these 'shnasty' creeps!'

Haruka, Ino, Manic and Zoe: 'Right!'

 **(As the Phoenix-Claws run the five, they separate out and starts taking out the Phoenix-Claws)**

 **(First, a group of Phoenix-Claws gang up in front of Randy. Randy smirks and prepares a karate fighting stance)**

Randy: 'This is going to be so 'Bruce'!'

 **(One of the Phoenix-Claws tries to attack him with a punch to the face, but he blocks it and punches him. Then all of the Phoenix-Claws attacks Randy, but he holds his own with his karate skills)**

Randy: 'HEADS UP!'

 **(He high kicks one of the Phoenix-Claws at the head, knocking it out)**

 **(Then Haruka and Manic front flips and have their back to back as the Phoenix-Claws approaches them)**

Haruka: 'Manic, you ready?'

Manic: 'Time to rock and roll dude'.

 **(They charge toward the Phoenix-Claws and attack them one by one, Manic butterfly kicks through them and then tornado kick one of them and for the rest, he just spinning wheel kicks some of them and simply punches and kicks the others)**

Manic: 'Who's next?'

 **(Haruka then uses his kung-Fu snake fighting style and mops the floors on some of the Phoenix-Claws)**

Haruka: 'Come on you guys, your fighting makes zero-sense.'

 **(Then a Phoenix-Claw sneaks up to him, then Haruka side-kicks it, knocking it out in the process)**

Haruka: 'Nice try, weirdo.'

 **(Then it cuts to the girls, where they back to back with each other as the Phoenix-Claws gang up of them)**

Zoe: 'Ino, we're outnumbered! What do we do now?'

Ino: 'We have to fight Zoe!'

Zoe: 'But how? I don't even know how to fight.'

 **(Ino then takes out a kunai from her kunai holder and turns to Zoe)**

Ino: 'Just, mix your gymnastic skills with fighting and see how it goes.'

 **(Ino charges into battle)**

Zoe: 'How do I do that?!'

 **(The Phoenix-Claws approaches Zoe)**

Zoe: 'Uh,oh!'

 **(She then screams and runs as the Phoenix-Claws chases after her)**

 **(Meanwhile, Ino uses her ninja skills to fight them all. She then stabs and throws her kunai at the Phoenix-Claws, killing some of them)**

Ino:'Come on boys, give me a challenge.'

 **(Meanwhile with Zoe, she hides behind a car while the Phoenix-Claws look for her. She pants heavily and frightened about what is going to happen if she gets caught. But then she remembers what Ino said to her)**

 _Ino 'Just, mix your gymnasticskills with fighting and see how it goes.'_

 **(She then stops shivering and then starts standing up)**

Zoe: 'Alright, come on Zoe, you can do this.'

 **(She fully stands up and waves her arms)**

Zoe: 'HEY! UGLIES! OVER HERE!'

 **(They turn around and charges at her, making Zoe prepare for battle)**

Zoe: 'Well, here goes nothing!'

 **(One of them tries to slash her with there swords, but she then backhand strings to dodge the swords and then she kicks one of them away from, does the split and under kicks them all, tripping them all. She gets up and puts her hand on her waist)**

Zoe: 'Hey, it actually worked. Once again, Ino's ideas saved me.'

 **(Zoe screams and gets tackled from behind, Ino** **then gets knocked from her feet and kicked to Zoe. Groaning in pain)**

 **(Randy managed to beat some of the Phoenix-Claws, but gets pimp-slaps and kicked to the girls. Groaning in pain and struggles to stand up)**

Randy: 'That.. hurt... are you girls okay?'

Ino and Zoe:'I'm okay... a little bit.'

 **(Zoe and Ino look at each other when they harmonize, then Manic and Haruka fly towards the three and landing on the floor)**

Randy, Ino and Zoe: 'MANIC! HARUKA!'

Manic: 'Man, those guys are tough. Not cool'.

Haruka: 'Not even my powerful techniques can take them down.'

 **(The Phoenix-Claws moves towards them and the five teens back up in fear)**

 **(Music ends)**

Haruka: 'There's too many of them!'

Zoe: 'What do we do?'

 **(Then Randy looks at his Element Morpher and comes up with a idea)**

Randy: 'Hey guys, didn't the Princess said that the Morphers on our wrist will give unbelievable powers of the elements?'

 **(They all look at each other on what Randy said and then slowly nods)**

Randy: 'Well, let's give ourselves a power up they'll never forget!'

Haruka: **(giving a smile at him)** 'I couldn't think of it better myself.'

Ino: **(Cracking her knuckles)** 'Good idea Randy! Let's beat them up, Power Ranger style!'

Manic: **(He giving a action smirk) '** This is going to be radical!'

Zoe: 'Let's do it!'

 **(Randy stands in front and presents his Morpher at the monsters)**

Randy: 'Follow my lead guys!'

Haruka, Ino, Manic and Zoe: 'Right!'

 **(The four presents their Morphers)**

Randy: **(with a smirk)** 'It's Morphin Time!'

 **(They press there coloured gems which shines and shows the symbols of there elements)**

Element Morpher: **FIRE! WATER! LIGHTNING! EARTH! WIND!**

 **(They crosses their arms as the Morphers charges up)**

Jake, Haruka, Ino, Manic, and Zoe: 'Element Change!'

 **(Cue-Power Rangers Megaforce Morph Theme-It's Morphin Time)**

Element Morpher: **Elemental, Power, Ranger!**

 **(They raises their left arms, yells a 'Ha!' and the morphing sequence began)**

 **(Randy first wears a white spandex suit with fire burning at the background. Then fire symbol at the bottom starts going up his body, materializes his Power Ranger suit, and a dragon face covers his face, making his helmet appear and his visor covering his eyes. When his morphing sequence is complete, he then does a action pose.)**

Randy: Element Ranger, Ready!

 **(The same morphing sequence happens to Haruka, Ino, Manic and Zoe, but there own elements. When there morphing sequence is complete, they do a action pose)**

Haruka, Ino, Manic, and Zoe: 'Element Ranger, Ready!'

 **(After there morphing sequence, the five teens now in there ranger form, stand in front of the Phoenix-Claws proudly and filled with pride. They wear coloured spandex, Randy wearing red, Haruka wearing blue, Ino wearing yellow, Manic wearing green and Zoe wearing pink. They have a golden belt buckle on their waist. On their collars, it has a bit gold, and the same gold is on their gloves, boots, going down their suits and on the top of their arms. On their chest, they have the symbols of their elements and on their visors, they have motifs of their element symbols. Well a little bit. The Roll Call starts)**

Randy: 'Fearsome as the fire, Red Element Ranger!' **(He raises his right arm up in the air and his left fist on his waist. Then a red explosion happens behind him)**

Haruka: 'Elegant as the water, Blue Element Ranger!' **(He puts his fists up into a fighting pose and spread his legs out. Then a blue** **explosion happens behind him)**

Ino: 'Fast as Lightning, Yellow Element Ranger!' **(She points at the monsters and puts her hand on her waist, then a yellow explosion happens behind her)**

Manic: 'Strong as the Earth, Green Element Ranger!' **(He punches his hand with his fist and bends his knees a bit. Then a green explosion happens behind him)**

Zoe: 'Graceful as the Wind, Pink Element Ranger!' **(She makes a triangle with her hand and summons wind before her. Then a pink explosion happens behind her)**

Randy: 'Swore protectors of Emerald City!'

Haruka and Manic: 'Elemental Warriors!'

Zoe and Ino: 'And enemies to darkness!'

All: 'Power Rangers, Element Charge!' **(they do there action poses and a explosion happens behind them)**

 **(Music ends)**

 **(The five look at themselves, surprised that they morphed)**

Manic: 'WOW! It actually worked! We're Power Rangers!'

Haruka: 'The power around my body is awesome!'

Ino: 'That Princess knows her stuff you know!'

Randy: 'Okay guys, let's teach these knuckles-heads not to mess with this planet!'

Haruka, Ino, Manic, and Zoe: Right!

 **(Cue- Might Morphin Power Rangers OST-Fight)**

 **(The five teen charge towards the minions and attacking them, holding their own against them with their upgraded strength and power)**

 **(The Red Ranger jumps and does a front flips yelling 'Kiya'! and landing behind of them)**

Randy: 'Come on, bring it on!'

 **(They rush to him and then he pulls out from his belt a fiery blade)**

Randy: **'Fire Saber!'**

 **(He starts slashing all of the Phoenix-Claws that get in his way. He also unleashes a gush of fireballs at them, desiderating them all leaving Randy standing victorious)**

Randy: **(Laughs in enjoyment) '** This is the 'Brucist' **.** These powers are amazing!'

 **(Haruka uses his power over water to control the waves, and sends the Phoenix-Claws flowing away)**

Haruka: 'Hmm, I expected a challenge, guess I predicted wrong!'

 **(Haruka then summons a blue crossbow)**

Haruka: **'Water Crossbow!'**

 **(He jumps in the air and starts shooting the Phoenix-Claws one-by-one with his water arrows. He lands and starts fighting them, shooting them two, desiderating them in the process)**

Haruka: 'And finish!'

 **(Haruka poses)**

 **(With Manic, he smacks the ground, making a earthquake and getting close to them and kicking and punching them all)**

Manic: ' Get ready for a big surprise dudes!'

 **(Manic summons a rocky green axe into his hand)**

Manic: **'Earth Axe!'**

 **(He starts slashing the Phoenix-Claws, enjoying in the process. He combines his power with the axe and creates a powerful attack which destroys all of the Phoenix-Claws and lands on the ground proudly)**

Manic: 'Fatality! man, how long have I been waiting to say that!'

 **(Finally with Ino and Zoe, they(obviously) fighting the Phoenix-Claws with their fighting skill and also with Lightning(Ino) and Wind(Zoe), electrocuting the ones on the left and blowing the ones on the right. The two girls look at each other)**

Ino: 'Let's take it to the next level!'

Zoe: **(nods and puts her fist up)** 'Right!'

 **(Ino summons a yellow, lightning bolt edged bow staff)**

Ino: **'Lightning Lance!'**

 **(Zoe summons a magical wand with a turning tornado on the top of it)**

Zoe: **'Wind Wand!'**

 **(Ino twirls the Lance, charges towards them and hits the Phoenix-Claws, also creating lightning bolts and shoots the lightning bolts at them all, desiderating in the process)**

Ino: 'Zoe, boost me up!'

 **(Ino puts her hands together and Zoe runs to her, jumps and Ino boosts her up in the air as she waves her wand)**

Zoe: 'Okay boys, get ready for some heavy whether! **Wind Tornado!'**

 **(She creates tornadoes and shoots them to the Phoenix-Claws. Sending them up in the air)**

Ino: 'I got this!'

 **(Ino jumps in the air and prepares a lightning storm)**

Ino: **'Thunder Storm, Slash!'**

 **(All of the Phoenix-Claws get electrocuted and they explode as Ino lands on the ground)**

 **(The girls regroup with the others and then more Phoenix-Claws approach them)**

Randy: 'What the juice?! How many of them are there?'

Zoe: 'This is just getting boring!'

Haruka: 'How are going to finish them all?'

 **(Then Aurora contacts the rangers on their morphers)**

Aurora: 'Rangers, you must send your elemental energy into your weapons. Let's see if they revive from that.'

Randy: 'You heard her guys, Let's do it!'

Manic and Zoe: **(Holding their weapons up front) '** Right!'

Haruka and Ino: **(Holding their weapons up front)** 'Right!'

 **(the background changes and energy goes into their hands)**

Randy: **'Fire Saber, Charge!'**

Haruka: **'Water Crossbow, Charge!'**

Ino: **'Lightning Lance, Charge!'**

Manic: **'Earth Axe, Charge!'**

Zoe: **'Wind Wand, Charge!'**

 **(The energy go into their weapons and charges up as the rangers do a attack stance)**

Randy, Haruka, Ino, Manic and Zoe: **'Elemental, Typhoon!'**

 **(They attack and there attacks combined into Elemental Typhoon, attacking the Phoenix-Claws and making them explode. The five cheer in victory)**

Ino: 'We did it!'

Haruka: 'Have to admit, it was, pretty cool.'

Manic: 'You know it was, bro.'

Zoe: 'That was way more fun than what we had to do in school.'

 **(Then Zoe remembers about school and then screams)**

Zoe: 'We need to get back to school! Everyone must be worried!'

Randy: 'Oh snap! Well, what we waiting for?!'

 **(the five demorphs back to their civilian forms and run quickly to get to school)**

 **(It then cuts to the Shadow King's lair, where Zarlia kneels down in disappointment to her master who is not looking happy)**

The Shadow King: 'So, that menacing Princess has found a way to get normal civilians, to become Power Rangers?'

Zarlia: 'Indeed she has my lord, we shouldn't of seen it coming.'

 **(The Shadow King then smiles evilly)**

The Shadow King: 'She doesn't know what she has made.Those Rangers of hers may of won the battle, however the war has just begun! We will crush those protectors of Emerald City into paste and turn them and their people into our slaves!'

 **(The Shadow King laughs evilly as the screen turns black)**

 **(End Credits)**

 **Next Episode: Element 2: Rise of the Element Part 2**


	2. Element 2

**(Theme Song Starts)**

Narration: _Fire. Water. Lightning. Earth. And Wind. These are the elements of power. The Shadow King was brought back from the Shadow prison and begins to attack the Emerald City. It's up to five ordinary teenagers, who were summoned by Princess Aurora, to save the city by becoming the Power Rangers Element C_ _harge._

Element Rangers: **"Element Change!"**

Narration: _The magical battle,begins._

 **(Narration ends and music starts to play. cue-Power Rangers Dino Charge Theme Song)**

 **Power Rangers(x4)**

 **In a world full of strife**

 **We must fight to survive**

 **Try to break the chains that divide!**

 **There is only one chance**

 **To take the right stance**

 **Hold tight, keep our Power alive!**

 **Go, Go Power Rangers**

 **Don't you ever stop**

 **Go, Go Power Rangers**

 **You will rise up to the top,**

 **Rangers Forever, Element Charge all together**

 **Power Rangers(x4)**

 **Power Rangers Element Charge**

 **(Theme Song ends)**

 **(At the Emerald City arcade, the five teens were playing bowling while talking about what happened to them)**

 **(Manic bowls and hits all of the pins)**

Manic: 'And, STRRRIKE! Try and beat that dudes!'

Haruka: 'Oh, your asking for it Manic!'

 **(Haruka then takes a bowling ball and steps forward. While taking his turn, it then turns to Randy, Ino and Zoe)**

Ino: **(she sighs) '** those two are always competiting with each other.'

Zoe: **(She giggles) '** Yeah, but give them a break. If you done a test for 2 hours, why not be a little bit competitive, Right Randy?'

 **(Randy was looking on his Morpher, ignoring what they were talking about)**

Randy: **(In his thoughts) '** _I just don't get it. Why was I chosen to be a Ranger? **(flashback to the battle)** There were a lot of other people to be the Red Ranger, why me?'_

Zoe: 'Randy?'

 **(Randy snaps out of his thoughts)**

Randy: 'Huh?'

Ino: 'You seem a bit confused, are you okay?'

Randy: 'Oh err, yeah. I'm fine just...'

 **(Zoe interrupted Randy and looked around if people are listening)**

Zoe: 'Your confused about the whole Ranger thing aren't you?'

 **(He looks at her and slowly nods)**

 **(When Manic and Haruka finished their bowling competition, they regroup with the others and realize the tension of the conversation)**

Ino: 'You heard the Princess didn't you? She wouldn't have chosen you to become the Red Ranger and our leader for a reason.'

Randy: 'I know but, do you really think I'll be the person for the job?'

Haruka: 'Well, seeing you in action for the first time, you pretty much a strong guy, might be as stronger as Manic.'

Manic: 'Wait, what?'

 **(Randy laughs. Then Zoe puts her hand on his shoulder)**

Zoe: 'What were trying to say is that don't you doubt yourself about being a Power Ranger. Just sometimes you need to believe in yourself that you can be stronger.'

Ino: 'Either one works for all of us dear.' **(She winks at him)**

Randy: 'hmm, maybe your right about that and again, stop calling me DEAR!'

 **(They all laugh and they Randy thinks about what Zoe said)**

Randy: ** _(In his thoughts) '_** _J_ _ust how am I suppose to become stronger?'_

 **(It cuts to the Shadow King's Castle in space. Where inside, The Shadow King is sitting on his throne bored, and then Zarlia walks to him and bows before him. Cue-MMPR Lord Zedd theme)**

The Shadow King: 'I suppose that you bring me good news?'

Zarlia: 'Indeed I do, I have found a soldier that has amazing strong and speed that can destroy the Rangers and rule Emerald City in days.'

 **(The monster walks in the castle and kneels before The Shadow King. It is black with blue edges around him with lightning-like antennas on his ears. He has a lightning symbol on his chest. He smirks, showing his scary sharp teeth)**

Monster: 'Shadow King, my name is The Hyper Devil. What will I do to serve you?'

 **(The Shadow King stands and points at the blue planet, Emerald City)**

The Shadow King: 'I want you to use your speed and strength to destroy everything and everyone in Emerald City. And if those so called 'Power Rangers' get in your way... Kill them violently.'

 **(The Hyper Devil looks at his master)**

Hyper Devil: 'Yes my Lord.'

 **(His eyes glow and the screen fades to black)**

 **(It then cuts to Randy in the forest, where he placed dummies on rocket boots)**

Randy: **(In his thoughts)** _'We need to become stronger and faster when fighting his soldiers. We need to be ready for anything that they throw'._

 **(Randy presses the button and the dummies come charging at him. He closes his eyes and senses the sounds around him and start dodging all the dummies coming at him. He then starts attacking the dummies and then summons his Fire Saber and starts slashing the dummies)**

Randy: 'I should be fighting the others, but...'

 **(He turns around rapidly slashes the dummy behind him)**

Randy: 'It's better this way.'

 **(Meanwhile at the school, the four other rangers are at the playground, wondering where Randy went)**

Manic: 'So none of you guy have seen Randy anywhere?'

Haruka: 'Well, he did say that he'll be late to coming to break. Maybe he's kind of...'

 **(Then there Morphers start beeping, surprising the four)**

Ino: 'Come on, why doesn't this thing have a silent mode?'

Zoe: 'It's a good thing that no one heard it.'

 **(They run behind a tree and answer the call. A hologram of Princess Aurora appears on Haruka's Element Morpher)**

Haruka: 'What the situation Princess?'

Aurora: **(As a hologram)** _'_ _There is a strange energy signature coming from near the city. It could be one of Shadow King's soldiers.'_

Manic: 'Did you try to get a hold of Ran-Dog?'

Aurora: **(As a hologram)** _'I tried contacting him, but he's not responding.'_

 **(The four look at other in concern)**

Ino: 'We can at least keep it until he arrives. Besides, how hard can the monster be?'

Zoe: 'Well, I guess we can handle it a little while.'

 **(Haruka nods in agreement)**

Haruka: 'Don't worry Princess, we'll be right there.'

 **(The hologram fads away and the four run out of the school(after getting through the school). They run as fast as they can, presses their blue, yellow, green and pink coloured gems)**

Element Morpher: **Water! Lightning! Earth! Wind!**

Haruka, Ino, Manic and Zoe: ' **Element Change!'**

 **(Their elements circle around them and they morph into their ranger form. They continue to run the nearby street)**

 **(Meanwhile, a blue streak of flash pass through, destroying entire city buildings and killing people around him. He stops running, revealing to be Hyper Devil)**

Hyper Devil: 'Hm, so this is why he wants to take over this planet, these people are Sooo weak.'

 **(Then both Ino and Zoe kicks him away from a person he was about to kill, sending flying to the ground and the four rangers appear before him)**

Haruka: 'That's far enough, Monster!'

Hyper Devil: 'So, you're the rumoured Power Rangers that I heard about? I thought there was five of you.'

Ino: 'Heh, we're strong enough to take you out.'

Hyper Devil: **(He laughs)** 'Do you really think so? Well, why don't you prove it.'

 **(They summon their weapons and get into a fighting stance)**

Haruka: 'Let's do it!'

 **(The four charges toward him, Ino was the first to attack with her Lightning Lance, however Hyper Devil, in a flash, disappeared making Ino miss her attack)**

Ino: 'Hey, Where did he go?'

 **(Then a blue streak starts to attack both Haruka, and Manic. They both groan in pain)**

Manic: 'Yo... what was...that?'

 **(Then after Zoe was swing around in the air and went flying all the way to the ground, grunting in pain)**

Zoe: 'He's...so fast.'

Ino: 'Okay, Remember when I said that this monster weren't be that bad?'

 **(She gets punched in the stomach and send to the ground, next to her teammates. Grunting in pain)**

Ino: 'I.. take it way back.'

 **(The Hyper Devil appears in front of them)**

Hyper Devil: **(He laughs) '** Is that it? This is what our Master is having trouble with? Pathetic.'

 **(The rangers struggle to stand up, ignored by the strength and speed that he processes)**

Ino:' Okay. When Randy gets here, IF Randy gets here, he going to have to find me first.'

 **(Meanwhile at the forest, Randy has just finished his training and is taking a break. Then his Morpher goes off in his bag. He takes it out, puts it on his wrist and answers it, showing a hologram of a angry Flora)**

Flora: 'What the hell are doing Randy?!'

 **(Randy flinches a bit on the shouting Flora)**

Randy: 'The juice Flora? What's the situation?'

Flora: 'Well, in case you need to know, your friends are in trouble because of your training. I'm sending the coordinates right now, and you should '

 **(Randy's eyes widen on the information, but then he smirks on a idea)**

Randy: 'Oh don't worry, I'm on my way.'

 **(Randy ends the call, grabs his jacket and runs to place that Flora sending to him, making the screen go black)**

 **(It then cuts to Hyper Devil beating up the four Rangers, making them struggle to stand up and keep on fighting)**

Hyper Devil: 'Come on little girls, I can do this all day.'

 **(the four rangers, struggle in pain)**

Manic: 'What.. are... going to do?

Zoe: 'I...can't...move.'

Ino: 'This...is not...good.'

Haruka: 'We can't...die here.'

 **(Hyper Devil activates his claws, and gets into a fighting stance)**

Hyper Devil: 'Enough last words. Time to end this!'

 **(He runs to the Rangers. However, fire appears, attacking him and sending him flying and to the ground. The Rangers were surprised as they see Randy running to them)**

Randy: 'That'll be enough you shnasty monster!'

Ino: 'Randy! It's about time!'

Randy: 'Ok, I'm sorry about being late, but...'

 **(He turns to Hyper Devil as he starts to stand up, growling in annoyance)**

Randy: 'I'm going to make it up to you with what I'm gonna to!'

 **(He presents his Morpher)**

Randy: 'It's Morphin Time!'

 **(Randy presses the red gem)**

Element Morpher: **'FIRE!'**

 **(Cue-Power Rangers Megaforce Morph Theme-It' Morphin Time as he spreads his arms out and makes them into a cross)**

Randy: **'Element Change!'**

 **(He puts his left arm in the air with a 'Ha' and the Morphing sequence begins)**

Element Morpher: Ele, Mental, Rsnger!

 **(He wears white spandex, but then he spreads out his arms as he element symbol at the bottom moves up his body up to his neck. A flame symbol materializes on his chest, and then a dragon mouth covers his face up and turns into his Helmet)**

Randy: 'Element Ranger, Ready!'

 **(Morph theme ends and the Morphing sequence ends)**

Hyper Devil: 'Really? Now your leader wants to mess to me? Don't you know...?'

 **(He starts running to Randy in his Ranger form, but he starts dodging all of this attacks and then catches his leg and throws him to the ground)**

Randy: 'Don't I know what? That you have slow reflexes?'

Hyper Devil: 'How is that possible? So that's how you want to play things?'

 **(Hyper Devil starts running in a circle, but then Randy summons his Fire Saber, take the tip of the blade, and under his helmet he closes his eyes, focusing in the air to sense where Hyper Devil is going to attack. But then at the left side, Hyper Devil tries to punch him and Randy opens his eyes under his Helmet)**

Randy: 'Over there!'

 **(He turns around and slashes Hyper Devil out of the vortex, sending him to the ground, grunting in pain)**

Haruka: 'Wow, amazing.'

Ino: That's my future boyfriend for ya.'

 **(The four look at Ino)**

Zoe: 'Really? At a time like this?'

Ino: 'What?'

 **(The four start to get up and run to Randy)**

Randy: 'Now that's what I call Bruce!' **(Rubbing his nose/helmet)**

Manic: 'Dude, how do you, I mean when can you...?'

Randy: 'Well I took Zoe's words and started training with dummies, focusing on the air around me and sensing on my opponents energy and footsteps.'

Zoe: 'That's cool Randy, you got to teach that technique.'

 **(Randy blushes under his helmet)**

Randy: 'You think it was cool?'

 **(Hyper Devil gets up, growls in anger)**

Hyper Devil: 'YOU BASTARD!'

 **(They look at his direction)**

Haruka: 'We can worry about training later!'

Randy: **(He snaps out of it)** 'Right. Let's get pumped up!'

 **(Cue-Power Rangers Super Megaforce/Element Charge Roll Call Theme-Power of Megaforce as the Roll Call starts)**

Randy: Fearsome as the Fire, Red Element Ranger! **(He raises his right arm up in the air and his left fist on his waist. Then a red explosion happens behind him)**

Haruka: 'Elegant as the water, Blue Element Ranger!' **(He puts his fists up into a fighting pose and spread his legs out. Then a blue** **explosion happens behind him)**

Ino: 'Fast as Lightning, Yellow Element Ranger!' **(She points at the monsters and puts her hand on her waist, then a yellow explosion happens behind her)**

Manic: 'Strong as the Earth, Green Element Ranger!' **(He punches his hand with his fist and bends his knees a bit. Then a green explosion happens behind him)**

Zoe: 'Graceful as the Wind, Pink Element Ranger!' **(She makes a triangle with her hand and summons wind before her. Then a pink explosion happens behind her)**

Randy: 'Swore protectors of Emerald City!'

Haruka and Manic: 'Elemental Warriors!'

Zoe and Ino: 'And enemies to darkness!'

All: 'Power Rangers, Element Charge!' **(they do there action poses and a explosion happens behind them)**

 **(Roll Call ends and music ends)**

Hyper Devil: 'Fine! I don't need speed to beat you guys!'

 **(He runs at normal speed to attack the rangers, but the rangers get into a fighting stance, ready to do something epic)**

Randy: 'Alright Rangers, let's charge right at this guy using all of our element powers inside of our weapons! We attack on my mark.'

 **(The rangers get ready to move)**

 **(When Hyper Devil is almost close to them, the rangers react)**

Randy: 'Elemental Attack, Now!'

 **(They all jump in the air with their weapons in hand and attack Hyper Devil separately, first to attack as Haruka)**

Haruka: ' **Water Crossbow!'**

 **(He shoots multiple shots of arrows at Hyper Devil)**

Ino: ' **Lightning Lance!'**

 **(She twirls the Lance and lightning bolts start shooting out of it and attacking at Hyper Devil)**

Manic: ' **Earth Axe!'**

 **(He chops Hyper Devil)**

Zoe: **'Wind Wand!'**

 **(She summons tornadoes and attacks Hyper Devil, and finally Randy comes down and slashes him once)**

Randy: ' **Fire Saber!'**

 **(He slashes him in the stomach, making sparks come out of him)**

Hyper Devil: 'This... is not...POSSBILLLLLLE!'

 **(He falls to the ground and explodes. Making the rangers cheer in celebration)**

 **(Back at the Shadow King castle, The shadow King stands up)**

The Shadow King: 'Don't celebrate just yet Rangers.'

 **(He then summons magic into his hands and blasts it to the earth)**

The Shadow King: _'By the power of all darkness, I command to make my monster GROW!'_

 **(A giant explosion happens behind the rangers, making them to see a giant version of Hyper Devil)**

Manic: Whoa! 'You dudes seeing what I'm seeing right?!'

 **(The giant Hyper Devil brings his foot up and tries to step on the five)**

Randy: 'Scatter!'

 **(The five combat roll in different directions, dodging the foot)**

Ino: 'Okay, does anyone have any idea how to defeat him while he's like that?!'

 **(Then their gems in their Morphers start to glow)**

Randy: 'What the juice?'

Haruka: 'What's going on with our Morphers?'

 **(It cuts to the Castle of Princess Aurora)**

Princess Aurora: 'Rangers, the time has finally come. Hold down your gems inside of your Morphers, and summon your Elemental Zords of the Dragon, Shark, Garuda, Deer and Phoenix.'

 **(They do what she said and hold down their Red, Blue, Yellow, Green and Pink gems, which start to glow and the rangers raise their left arms in the air)**

Randy, Haruka, Ino, Manic, and Zoe: ' **We summon the power of the...'**

Randy: **'Fire Dragon Zord!'**

Haruka: **'Water Shark Zord!'**

Ino: **'Lightning Garuda Zord!'**

Manic: **'Earth Deer Zord!'**

Zoe: **'Wind Phoenix Zord!'**

 **(Then a multi-coloured portal appear in front of Hyper-Devil making him move back)**

Hyper Devil: 'What in the...'

 **(Inside the portal, five mechanized animals start shooting laser beams at him, making him flinch a bit. The element Zords come out of the portal, making the rangers cheer in amazement)**

Zoe: 'Whoa, così impressionante!'

Haruka: 'Such advance technology.'

Manic: 'Now we got the upper hand this time bros and sises.'

Randy: **(He smirks under his helmet) '** Alright Rangers, Let's get into Action!'

Haruka, Ino, Manic, Zoe: 'Right!'

 **(They jump in the air and go into their zords, where they sit in their cockpits)**

Randy: 'Whoooa, This place is so bruce!'

 **(They then grab their controllers and they start controlling their zords. The first attack is strucked by the Dragon Zord)**

Randy: 'Activating the Fire breath attack!'

 **(He presses a blue button which open the dragon's mouth and fire comes out of it, making Hyper Devil scream in pain because of it and falls to the ground)**

 **(As he gets up, he then sees that the clouds go dark and then sees lightning bolts coming from the Garuda Zord. It then uses it's wings to control the lightning around it. Inside of the Zord, Ino smirks and pulls the controller back to her)**

Ino: 'Feel the lightning ugly!'

 **(The Garuda Zord then flaps it wings and lightning bolts start shooting at Hyper Devil, electrocuting him and injuring him in the process)**

 **(As he struggles to get up, he feels the ground shaking and footsteps coming right at him. It then reveals to be the Earth Deer Zord charging right at him, and when it approaches Hyper Devil, it rams him to the ground and stepping on him in the process)**

Manic: 'That's right, eat foot speed freak!'

 **(Then Hyper Devil uses his speed to avoid another step from the Deer Zord's foot)**

 **(After that, the floor turn into water, and a tornado appears in the sky. It then reveals to the Water Shark Zord and the Wind Phoenix Zord)**

 **(The tornado from the Phoenix Zord sucks Hyper Devil into it and shoots him out)**

Zoe: 'Haruka!'

Haruka: 'Already on it!'

 **(Then the Shark Zord bites Hyper Devil near the chest, making him scream in pain and it throws him up in the air, where the Dragon Zord flies to him. In the cockpit, Randy presses a yellow button with makes the Zord go on fire, and charges right at him)**

Randy: **'Raging Flame!'**

 **(The Fire Dragon Zord then charges right at him and pierce his body, making him go on fire)**

Hyper Devil: 'Impossible... I was defeated by a bunch of...TEENAGERS!

 **(He then explodes in the sky as the Dragon Zord lands on the ground and roars with the other Zords roaring with him)**

 **(In the cockpits, the five teens cheer in victory)**

Zoe: 'Lo abbiamo Fatto!'

Manic: 'That's what I'm talking about Dude!'

Haruka: **(puts his hand on his helmet) '** I will admit, we did great.'

Randy: 'We did great? heh, we did AWESOME! I was like 'eat fire horn head, and you two were 'BAM' and 'BOOM', and you girls were like **(He makes a explosion effects with his mouth)** and we were all like.'

Ino: 'Randy, calm down. We get it, we did awesome.'

 **(It then cut to the Zords roaring in victory as the screen fades to black)**

 **(It then cuts to the forest, where four dummies in rocket boots in front of Haruka, Ino, Manic, and Zoe blindfolded and Randy is near a tree, with a button to activate it)**

Manic: 'Randy, bro, are you sure you know what your doing? I mean, you don't have a actual controller.'

Randy: 'Come on Manic, lighten up. I thought you liked this sort of stuff.'

Manic: 'I know but...'

Haruka: 'Look, we all promised that we all would do extra training. So we might as well do it.'

 **(The two girls nod in agreement and Manic gulps)**

Randy: 'So, shall we begin?'

 **(Randy then presses the button on the controller and the rocket boots engage. They charge at the four rangers and they try dodge them, however they keep on following them. Randy is just leaning on the tree, eating crisps and laughing at them)**

Randy: 'Come on guys, **(He sniggers)** put your backs to it!

 **(The episode ends with Randy having a smirk on his face and the screen fades to black)**

 **(End credits)**


End file.
